fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Search
Star Search is episode six in season three of Full House. It originally aired on November 3, 1989. Opening Teaser D.J. and Stephanie surprise Michelle with a tutu and tiara (see Quotes). Summary As Jesse and Joey try to work on a new commercial for running shoes, the family watches a videotape from when Danny and Joey were in college, and on the tape, in addition to Danny showing off a photo of a much younger D.J. (which Stephanie thinks looks like her), Joey gave himself a deadline of one decade to be a successful comedian. The end of the ten-year deadline is now two weeks away. Danny surprises Joey with a chance to appear on , hosted by . To prepare for the big event, he practices starting outside, and slowly comes inside. When he finishes, Danny promises everyone to keep the "Star Search" surprise for Joey exactly a surprise. And in turn, everyone else promises Danny to keep it as such, including Stephanie. So much so, once Danny's words leave his lips, they all turn to Stephanie, who thinks they can't count on her to do that (taking a cue from "The Big Three-O"). The next day, Stephanie brings in the mail, and the first piece she sees is the one with Ed McMahon's picture on it. But it's not the "Star Search" surprise, however; it's another one of Ed's endorsements: The $10 million grand prize sweepstakes from . That aside, Kimmy stops by with a piece of mail that was mistakenly delivered to her house, the surprise of all surprises, and that is that Joey is accepted as a contestant on the show, and he competes against defending champion Steve Oedekerk, who has already won a lot of times. Oedekerk wins yet again, leaving Joey feeling depressed about not being able to honor the ten-year deadline he set for himself, but Michelle lifts his spirits. Quotes The opening teaser: :D.J. and Stephanie's bedroom: :D.J.: Okay, Michelle, open your eyes. :Michelle: herself in the mirror wearing new things Wow! What is it? :D.J.: It's a tutu and a tiara. They were mine, and then I gave them to Stephanie. :Stephanie: And I'm passing them on to you. Now you're a ballerina. :Michelle: Wow! What is a ballerina? :D.J.: A ballerina is a girl that does beautiful dancing. Watch us. :3 pirouette as the music box appropriately plays " ". :Kimmy: she watches I'm glad I took bowling lessons. ---- Everyone watches Danny's videotape of when he was much younger. :D.J.: Dad, that mustache. It's gross! :Danny (on TV): This is Danny Tanner reminding you that disco will never die. :Kimmy: Mr. Tanner, don't take this the wrong way, but... what a geek! :Danny (on TV): Welcome to Campus Rap, the show that takes a hard-hitting look at whatever the heck I want because this is my show. [holds up a picture of a very young D.J.] Here is a hard-hitting look at a brand-new picture of my very own little girl. Could you zoom in there? :Stephanie: I was adorable! :D.J.: No, Steph, that's me. :Stephanie: It is? My, how you've aged. :Danny (on TV): Well, today my guest is my very best friend. He's my fraternity brother and this guy is a party animal. Here's Joey Gladstone. :Joey (on TV): in riding on a skateboard Four years of college. Look what I learned. :Jesse: You were the big man on campus. :Danny (on TV): Do something from your act. Do your routine. :Joey (on TV): All right. 'Now, Spacely, you and that oddball, Jetson.' 'Ooh, Cogswell.' 'Don't worry, Mr. Specely. Everything will work out just great.' 'Ooh, Jetson, you're fired!' 'I love you. George.' Oh, come on now. the hand motions for his catchphrase Cut it out. Thanks. :Danny (on TV): Very funny, You are one talented guy, Joey. :Joey (on TV): You're right. Danny, In fact. I guarantee you that in 10 years, you'll be seeing this face sitting between Ed McMahon and Johnny Carson. We're talking Vegas, concert tours and of course, my own TV series, Laverne & Joey (see Trivia). Trivia *Joey saying "Laverne & Joey" is a take on *The song that Stephanie, Michelle, and D.J. sing is "Tomorrow" from the musical Annie * , who played Robin Winslow in "Half a Love Story" (1.14), makes an uncredited cameo appearance as the second judge Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes